


To the Limit

by EmBethMarsh



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Fetish, Free! Kink Meme, Inappropriate Use of a Childhood Trophy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBethMarsh/pseuds/EmBethMarsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto develops a new kink which Haru discovers and decides to help his friend out. Written for the Free! Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

It had all started as an innocent Google search. And by innocent, Makoto genuinely meant innocent. For the past few nights, he'd been having trouble sleeping. And that's all he'd been searching; reasons why he couldn't sleep and effective methods to help sleep. Of course, as many a person's search history would reveal, searches that begin quite innocent can swiftly turn sordid. For Makoto, this happened when one website recommended sex to encourage sleep.

It wasn't as if Makoto was oblivious to all things sex; he was a teenage boy after all. It was just more of a disinterest in the entire subject matter. He'd masturbated, yeah. But it hadn't been anything spectacular. And with those thoughts in mind and obviously the original thought of helping him sleep, he proceeded to Google how to make masturbation more pleasurable. He sifted through the results that were just basic porn until a few sites caught his eye. It probably wasn't a good thing that the websites he was drawn to all recommended prostate massage. What made things worse was that it wasn't the idea of prostate massage he liked. It was the idea of having something up, well, there. A rosy tint covered his face. After a few clicks on various sites, and he was shuffling uncomfortably in his desk chair. There was only one thought crossing his mind; if just reading about this stuff was enough to get him hard, actually doing this stuff would make masturbation incredible.

  
Glancing at the time and then at his door, Makoto determined there was probably just enough time to experiment before his mum got back from shopping with the twins and his dad got back from work. Quicker than Haru could strip at the sight of a pool, Makoto had locked his door, removed all of his clothes and moved to the bed. Being his first time, he wasn't entirely sure what position to take up. He sat on his knees, moistening three fingers with saliva. At the same time, his spare hand ran up and down his lithe body, pausing at both nipples before descending to his rock hard manhood.   
A strand of spittle connected his fingers and mouth before snapping as the hand went behind him. The ring of muscle twitched as a lone finger encircled it. Mako took a deep breath before plunging a lone finger in as far as it could reach. Initially, it hurt. Why had he thought this was a good idea again? The finger was slightly pulled out and pushed back in as if trying to remedy the pain. And, to be fair, it had worked. On the second thrust, some of the pain subsided. One more time and the pain had pretty much completely gone, enough so that he dared to push in a second appendage. An involuntary moan escaped his lips as he clenched slightly around the fingers. A few more thrusts, coupled with a few tugs of his pre-cum slicked dick and the third finger was pushed in. Another moan loudly echoed around the room as he fell forward, burying his head into the pillow to muffle any more pleasured noises that might leave his lips. His fingers were pushed as deep as possible before scissoring slightly. He shook with pleasure upon hitting something deep within himself. With that quick brush, Makoto was a step closer to orgasm. The digits wiggled around the muscle, trying to find that sweet spot again and once they did, they stayed there, furiously rubbing. His other hand sped up and he tightly bit the pillow. The actions were not necessary for long; within seconds of locating his prostate, Makoto was cumming in ropes over his bed sheet, clenching and unclenching around his fingers.

He rolled over onto his side, smearing the cum further into his sheets and over one side of his ribs. Not that he cared all too much; drowsiness suddenly overcame him. In fact, he'd drifted off before his fingers were withdrawn.

A half hour or so later, there was a knock at his door. Makoto, however, remained sound asleep,  
“Makoto?” The door opened and Haru entered. The blue eyes flicked to the sound asleep and very naked Makoto. A light blush covered his cheeks, one that only Makoto would probably pick up on. Of course, he didn't right now because he was still asleep and still naked. Makoto's birthday suit wasn't the only thing that caught the stoic boy's attention; the laptop screen was still opening, revealing the rather sordid search results that the larger boy had failed to close down. His eyes flicked back to Makoto who stirred slightly, turning around and revealing the dried cum that had covered his side. The blush slightly darked on Haru's face, enough so that it might be noticed by someone closely investigating his expression, “Makoto.” He muttered again, this time nudging the larger boy's shoulder. The sleeping boy turned onto his back and opened his eyes. It took his a second to gain his bearings as he glanced up at Haru with a smile. You could pinpoint the moment when he realised the situation his friend had found him in,  
“Ah, Haru-chan!” The smile faded and he leapt up to close the laptop, before also realising he was naked and still covered in his own cum. He whipped the cover off of his bed, wrapping himself in it, “What're- what are you doing here?” He questioned, trying to force himself to smile again,  
“I was out buying mackerel and ran into your mum. She said I should have dinner with you.” He replied, voice as unemotional as usual as if he hadn't just seen his long-time childhood friend naked and covered with cum,  
“Aha, well, you know my mum, she's very persistent.” He awkwardly laughed and used one hand to rub the back of his head, whilst holding the cover up with the other, “I was, um, having trouble sleeping... so I thought I'd try a... new method.” He diverted his eyes, clearly uncomfortable but trying to gauge exactly how much Haru saw. Of course, the other gave practically nothing away and just blankly stared. Even Mako couldn't tell whether his friend had seen anything or not, “Anyway, I'll get dressed and we can go downstairs.”  
“Okay.” Haru stated and sat on the edge of Makoto's bed, turning away from the blonde,  
“And you're gonna sit right there... okay.” The other mumbled, grabbing his clothes and hoping Haru wouldn't turn around at any point; he was embarrassed enough.


	2. 2

For a couple of nights, Makoto didn't try it again; he'd been left too humiliated after the first time. Despite the fact every fibre of his being wanted to do it again, wanted to try it more, wanted to fill himself up with even _bigger_ things. Plus, he'd not been sleeping again and he knew it'd be the answer to that problem. With those thoughts in mind, he decided upon giving it another go; just with fingers for now and just as help with sleeping. He needed sleep after all.

  
That night he began with a typical bed time routine, brushed his teeth, wished his parents a good night and then stripped down to his underwear. The one difference between his own routine and the average person's was the baby oil he was covering four fingers in. He'd decided he needed something more effective than spit this time; it might ease the initial pain and lubricate better. The bottle was placed on his bedside table and the oil covered hand dipped under the sheets, then under his waistband. One finger entered and then two; Makoto feeling more confident than his first attempt and the oil making it easier. He scissored his fingers, ensuring there was space for another before the third entered.  
A sigh of relief broke the quietness of night as Makoto felt strangely comfortable with something in him. He stretched himself out a bit more before bravely adding a fourth digit. It was tough to accommodate four but at the same time, felt unbelievably right, as if not having something in him was the unusual thing to do. The fingers lazily explored, searching for that sweet spot but before the blonde could locate it, he drifted off. It appeared that it wasn't the orgasm that had helped him sleep before.

  
The Iwatobi student woke up after what was, in all honesty, the best night's sleep he'd ever had. Amazingly, he hadn't moved around a great amount and three fingers were still inside them. He had to stifle a disappointed groan after removing them. That's when the idea hit him. The idea of keeping something in him during school, during swimming practise, hell, all of the time. Obviously, it couldn't be fingers. He needed something else.

  
The blonde wasn't as naïve as everyone tended to think he was; he knew there had to be some kind of sex toy out there, one that would suit his desires. After a quick glance at the time, Makoto opened up his laptop and began yet another sordid search. This time into discretely ordering sex toys. He'd save some money from a recent birthday and his parents weren't so nosy that they'd open or enquire as to packages he received. Then again, if they did, it wasn't something that could be so easily explained. That's when a second idea stuck him. He needed somewhere else to deliver to, somewhere without prying people; he'd have them delivered to Haru's house! The raven didn't open mail anyway and since Mako was over there a lot, it'd be easy to sneak it back home without anyone suspecting anything.   
Without much more thought to it, he ordered a few items, most of which caused a pleasurable twinge deep in his lower stomach. The site was swiftly closed before the blonde could become fully hard at the items he'd just purchased.

There was only one minor fault with his plan: the items wouldn't be delivered until tomorrow and he had school today. Well, he'd simply have to improvise, he concluded. Carefully, his eyes flicked over every item in his room, trying to find something of the right size and shape. The green orbs stopped, eyeing the cylindrical baby oil bottle. It wasn't a huge bottle either, big enough so he wouldn't lose it but small enough that he wouldn't be shuffling around every time he sat down. Licking his lips, he grabbed the bottle, hurrying to the bathroom.

  
The blonde showered and dried himself off, before laying his towel neatly on the bathroom floor. He was positioned on his hands and knees, picking up the baby oil bottle. The one problem with this, he'd calculated, was that covering the bottle in baby oil would be difficult since it was in the bottle. But he'd thought of a compromise of thoroughly lubricating his hole so that the bottle would be fine dry. The top was unscrewed and a little oil poured onto one finger which Makoto rubbed over his entrance and about and inch or so of the way in. Once satisfied, he placed the unlidded bottle at his entrance and pushed in just the top of the bottle, tipping it slightly. The oil slipped into his ass, effectively covering the entire inside of him. If anything, he'd probably tipped too much in but was over lubrication really a problem? He pulled the bottle out and inserted two fingers to spread the oil around. The hole was still pretty stretched from the fingers he'd had up there all night so inserting the re-lidded bottle was pretty easy.   
Yet again, he let out a sigh of relief once the object had been fully sheathed within him. When he stood up, the bottle shifted slightly but not uncomfortably, like with the fingers, it just felt right.  
With that, he cleaned the oil off his fingers, put on his school uniform and headed to Haru's for mackerel breakfast. The bottle shifted with every movement, making his hole feel perfectly stretched, there was a little extra lube trapped because of the bottle, but if anything it added to the whole sensation, making him feel extra full, extra stretched.


	3. 3

It sounded like Haru was already cooking by the time Makoto had let himself in. That was rather odd; he'd normally sit in the bath until the other coaxed him out. Today was apparently different,  
“Haru-chan!” The larger boy singsongly called, alerting the raven to his presence. Haru titled his head slightly but continued cooking which Makoto took as a 'good morning' before sitting down at the table. The bottle was pushed upwards slightly, but the blonde repressed a moan. The mackerel was plated up and ate just as swiftly before it was time for the two to set off for school. As per usual, Makoto did most of the talking during breakfast whilst Haru remained his characteristically quiet self. The two picked up their school bags and left, “Ah, Haru-chan, before I forget, I'm having a package sent to your's today. I hope you don't-”  
“I need to talk to you after school anyway.” The stoic boy stated, Makoto picking up on the slight serious tone his friend used,  
“Is everything okay?”  
“After school.” Haru repeated, sounding slightly less serious to Makoto. Whatever it was, the blonde chose not to worry about it for too long, tilting his head to the side and offering a smile. The rest of the journey was occupied with Makoto regaling a tale of something hilarious the twins had done yesterday.

Throughout the day, Mako had hardly noticed the bottle other than when sitting down or standing up, but after a few seconds of adjusting he was used to the intrusion. The bottle wasn't especially big after all, about two inches in diameter and four inches in length. It was working as an interim mechanism but the blonde couldn't wait for his actual toys to arrive. The anticipation meant his concentration in class was off all day. Otherwise, however, the day had been reasonably normal.  
It was after school, when he and Haru set off back to the latter's house that his thoughts even began to wonder what the raven could possibly want to talk about. Swim Club had been cancelled since Nagisa's eldest sister was visiting and it was Rei's relative's birthday. Plus, it had been raining most of the day and swimming in the rain wasn't a good idea despite Haru's protests of 'double water' being 'double the fun'.

Before Mako had realised it, the two had reached the raven's house. Makoto's eyes instantly searched for the parcel but it had seemingly not arrived yet. Come to think of it, why hadn't it arrived this morning before school? Not to worry, he thought, the post was late sometimes, he reassured himself. Both boys dropped their school bags and made their way to the living room. Makoto sat down, still keeping himself from moaning as his hole readjusted to the new position. Haru disappeared into the kitchen,  
“So, what did you want to talk about, Haru-chan?” He called as the other returned, carrying a rather large cardboard box which he unceremoniously dropped onto the table. Makoto glanced at it, not suspecting much until he noticed the address slip on the top. He quickly stood up, the speed causing the bottle to shift more than expecting; a moan was inevitable. Haru raised an eyebrow as the blonde sifted through the open box, yep, this was his parcel all right, “Ahh, I'm sorry I got such dirty things sent to Haru-chan's house.” He swiftly apologised, bowing his head, “I've been having trouble sleeping and the internet said I should have sex but I don't have anyone to have sex with so I thought of masturbation but I don't really like that either so I searched different ways of masturbation and that lead me to-”  
“I want to help.” Haru interrupted, hands suddenly fiddling with Makoto's belt. The larger teen watched on as his trousers dropped to his ankles. There was a slight damp patch of pre-cum on the tight briefs from where the stretched sensation had got too much for Makoto. He felt his face heat up from Haruka's sudden ministrations,  
“You don't think it's weird?” Haru shot a questionable look to the other as he fingered the waistband of the underwear, “That I like things in me?” The raven's expression swiftly changed to one that said 'I could probably get off from just being in a pool and you think this is weird?'. Haru's hands swiftly resumed his undressing of Makoto as he pulled the underwear down. The fabric pooled at the blonde's feet as Haru moved to the other garments, not yet noticing the bottle, “I don't th-think we should do this.” His voice cracked as he tried to pull away from Haru's wandering hands. His face flushed imagining Haru finding the bottle. Normal sex toys were one thing but to find an everyday object up there would be humiliating.

“I just want to watch you.” Haru stated, moving away to inspect the box again, pulling out several of the toys the other had purchased. Carefully, the raven lined a few of them up on the table that seemed to pique his interest whilst Mako's face once again flushed the colour of embarrassment.  
After a few moments of Haru glancing over the toys and Makoto feeling further humiliated, the latter finally made a move to pull up his descended clothes, deciding that the other had given up on the idea of doing anything. It was both a relief and a frustration to Makoto though; thinking about Haru watching him and maybe joining in had certainly got the interest of his cock (not that the other had noticed). “Wait.” Haru stated as Makoto froze, his briefs half way pulled up. The raven haired teen eyed the toys again before quickly picking one up, “What's this one?” He questioned, looking not at all abashed to be handling such an item. Makoto had a quick glimpse at the toy before diverting his eyes elsewhere. The toy was black and slightly curved at the end, about 8 inches in length and 2.5 inches in diameter; the blonde licked his lips inadvertently at the thought of it inside him,  
“It's, uh, a p-prostate massager, that's why it's bent.” Haru grunted in response before picking up a bottle of lube that was also apart of the package and handing both to Makoto. The briefs dropped to the ground again so Makoto could take the items, “What?” He might be able to read Haru pretty well, but he was finding this situation particularly unclear,  
“I want to watch you use it.” Abrupt but clear, Makoto thought as he looked between his friend and the object. How had he got into this situation?

It wasn't that he didn't want to do this with his friend (by all means, his cock was at half-mast from just the thought), it was still that damn bottle! Makoto cursed his impatience before giving Haru a wavering smile,  
“Um, well, I can't right now, Haru-chan...” He mumbled, handing the items back to the other,  
“Why not?” Uh, to say Haru rarely spoke, he was doing an awful lot of talking right now when Makoto least wanted it,  
“You see, um...” The pink hue that had originally covered his face had turned a deep red, “...I, uh...” His voice got much quieter, almost at a whisper, “I've already got something in me.” He admitted, closing his eyes tight. The stoic boy barely reacted beyond handing the toys back to Makoto,  
“I know that. Take it out.” He stated as Makoto's eyes crept open,  
“Ahh, you did?!”  
“Hmm. You were walking differently. I worked it out.” The raven took a seat a couple of feet in front of the larger teen and glanced up. It took a moment for Makoto to realise what the other was waiting for exactly. Apparently, this was happening. Hesitantly, he kicked his trousers and underwear away, and added his school blazer to the mix as well before kneeling down. Once again, he assessed whether this was indeed happening, glancing at his friend then to the toy. Exhaling, he popped the lid off the lube and generously spread it onto the toy. It glistened even in the dim light of Haru's living room. Holding the toy in one hand, his other reached around and carefully pulled out the bottle, momentarily pausing about half way through to savour the feeling. The ring of muscle tried to close around the plastic but couldn't and a moan escaped Mako's lips. The bottle was then pulled out with a pop and thrown towards the pile of clothes.

The toy was soon at his entrance to replace the bottle and green eyes flicked up momentarily to meet Haru. The raven had undone his trousers and was slowly fisting his cock to hardness at the sight. Blue eyes met the green ones before Haru gave a slight nod which Makoto took as an instruction to insert. Inch by the inch the black object was pushed upwards as the blonde took sharp breaths of pleasure; it was bigger than the bottle and his hole was perfectly stretching to accommodate the intrusion. In one final push, just the base of the toy remained where the 'On-Off' switch was located. It really lived up to his name of 'prostate massager', there was a deep throb of pleasure from within Makoto from where the curved head pressed on the nerve bundle. He glanced up at Haru again as if waiting for further instruction,  
“Turn it on.” The raven stated, pleasure lacing his tone as he continued working his own manhood. Makoto fingered the switch, before clicking it to the on position. The overwhelming potency of the vibrations instantly took affect. The blonde fell forward onto his hands, ass in the air. He clawed at the floor, looking for purchase on the carpet as the powerful vibrations assaulted his prostate exactly. His cock twitched in response before he came across the carpet, embarrassingly quickly.

The blush returned as he realised what had happened. The vibration whir still lively, his prostate now over-sensitive to the ministrations as he looked at Haru who was still masturbating. After a moment, and with no further instruction from the other, Makoto reached around to pull out the toy, his dick starting to re-harden. It was removed almost as quickly as it had been inserted as it joined the bottle in the pile,  
“Sorry!” Makoto quickly remarked, rushing to the kitchen then returning with a rag to clean up the mess he'd made on the carpet. By the time he'd settled down, Haru was holding up a different toy,  
“This one next.” He explained as Makoto took it out of his hands. It was considerably smaller than the last one, Makoto disappointingly acknowledged. He also noticed Haru had still not cum and considered a compromise,  
“Couldn't you just.. fuck me?” He outright asked, voice quieter at the end of the sentence. He might be growing accustomed to the sentence but it was still an outlandish question to ask,  
“Put this in first.” Haru instructed as he watched the blonde admit defeat and take a similar position, not bothering to use lube since it'd easily fit in his well stretched hole. This one didn't vibrate, it wasn't even long enough to reach his prostate, he'd intended it to be used whilst swimming since it wasn't electric. Plus, it was made of glass so seemed slightly more discrete than any of the brightly coloured toys,  
“It's in.” He remarked to Haru, whom had not returned to touching himself, but was instead smearing lube over his cock. Makoto gulped as he realised what Haru had planned. Both the toy and Haru together would be bigger than first object.

The raven made his way around Makoto, pushing his shoulders forward so that the blonde was bent over as opposed to knelt straight up. He took a firm hold of the toy's base and carefully slid in next to it. Both boys gasped from the sensation; one from being stretched further than before and the other from being enclosed in the tight heat. Haruka stayed still for a torturous moment as he waited for Mako to adjust, “Move.” The larger boy gasped as if the wait had been painful for him as well. The thrusts started, quite a slow pace at first as Haru set a rhythm against the toy. The speed gradually built up until both boys were just a blur of writhes and moans. Haru flipped the other onto his back and re-entered, hitting the sensitive prostate of Makoto precisely. The blonde released a loud, wanton moan and thanked god that Haru's parents didn't live here. His eyes were tightly shut as he edged closer to release. Haru placed his hands under Makoto's hips to angle his thrusts more. The teen felt stretched beyond belief as the attack on his nerve bundle continued. A few more accurate hips and his orgasm soon hit, surprisingly stronger than the first. This time he was covered in his own cum as he was swiftly filled with Haru's.  
Both boys just laid in silence for a while after that, Makoto close to drifting off a few times. Fortunately, his phone rang, stopping both boys from drifting off into post-orgasmic bliss,  
“Ah, that's probably my mum.” Makoto muttered, rummaging through his clothes until he located his phone,  
“Tell her your staying here.” Haruka suggested as the two both glanced at the remaining toys to try. It was going to be a good night.


	4. 4

“This one?” Haru picked up one of the several toys and inspected it. The initial embarrassment of explaining the various objects to his friend had wore off and Makoto was now quite freely describing the use of each. It became apparent that Haru had little sexual knowledge, most likely because most of his thoughts were generally occupied with water or pools or swimming or mackerel. The current toy was a long string with about eight large balls attached,  
“Anal beads.” Makoto stated, “They're pretty discrete appearance-wise to wear but move around and stuff when you're moving so they're still pleasurable.” A swift nod confirmed Haru understood. He lightly squeezed one of the balls, looking in thought before setting it down. The blonde could only assume Haru was planning when and where would be appropriate for Makoto to wear the variety of items.

Some of the toys (which Makoto thought were pretty standard but Haru still had no knowledge of), had already been set down in a similar manner. A large vibrator, a standard butt plug and an inflatable one were included in the collection. The raven carefully selected one of the last two toys. This one seemed pretty different from the others, “Cock ring; it stops you from cumming.” Makoto commented as Haru pulled a conflicted expression. As if the two could read one another's mind, the larger teen added a further explanation, “I bought it to stop me from cumming at school and swimming and stuff...” He ruffled the top of his hair coyly as the other set the ring down.

They were down to the last toy which Haruka had not yet enquired about. Naturally, he picked it up inspecting both parts with equal vigour, “That's a love egg and the cordless remote.” Makoto explained, “I'd probably wear it for prostate stimulation along with a plug.” He frankly answered. Haru nodded and placed the item carefully down. This had taken much longer than expected; it was probably fortunate they'd ate dinner just after Makoto's mum had called. The blonde's eyes felt heavy as he quietly yawned, “I think it's time for bed. I'm going to get the futon.” Mako stood up, heading towards the stairs but the other nudged him, stopping the tall boy,  
“You can sleep in my bed.” Haru muttered before picking up the butt plug from the table, “This one.” The raven handed the toy to his friend who inspected it questionably. It was Haru's turn to read the other's mind this time, “Wear it to bed.” He apathetically instructed as he turned his attention to packing the other toys away; Nagisa and Rei had a habit of randomly turning up before school and he wanted to protect Makoto's secret.

The blonde, meanwhile, glanced at the plug, inadvertently licking his lips. The lube was handed to him before he headed upstairs.

Once the toy was slick with lube, he inserted a couple of fingers to check how stretched out he was. The ring of muscle had tightened up considerably from earlier (he took that as a perk of being young), but the idea of having to accommodate the toy in this state was enough for pleasured heat to pool in his lower stomach. He involuntarily moaned before circling the plug around his entrance. His hand squeezed the towel he was knelt on and his breath hitched as the toy was slowly pushed upwards. It was difficult and somewhat painful, but with a last swift push, the toy was fully inserted and the pleasure of being stretched outweighed the pain. The first sphincter tightened around the thinner neck of the plug whilst the rest of his hole twitched, trying to fit the intrusion. This was the biggest insert yet, Makoto realised as he stood up. Moving shifted the plug slightly and the blonde writhed from the pleasure of being filled. Slowly, he bent over to pull up his briefs, savouring the movements of the plug.

There was a knock at the ajar bathroom door as Makoto snapped the waistband of his underwear around his hips. Haru pushed the door open, “Are you done, Makoto?” The green-eyed teen nodded before walking to his friend, probably quite awkwardly since he was accommodating the plug. The two faced each other in the door way as the larger wrapped his arms around his friend. Haruka briefly expressed surprise before returning to his normal stoic look. His own arms wrapped around the other's hips. A hand dipped under Makoto's underwear and traced from the perineum upwards, meeting the plastic of the toy. Makoto hugged Haru tightly as he removed his hands, offering the raven a quick kiss on the cheek,  
“Thank you, Haru-chan.” Haru accepting, and, well, embracing this whole thing had eased his mind considerably; it wasn't exactly considered 'normal' after all. The two embraced for a moment before Mako headed for bed and Haru stayed in the bathroom.

The two fell asleep soundly in Haru's single bed that night.


	5. 5

Makoto squirmed in his desk chair, trying to adjust to the ever growing sized butt plug that was currently in him. Yet again, it had been upon Haru's command that he'd wore the plug to school. And it was also on Haru's command that he tape the pump (which when compressed, inflated the toy inside him) to the back of his thigh.  
It basically meant whenever the blonde sat down, he squished the pump and the plug inflated. Hell, whenever he moved the damn thing seemed to get bigger. It wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing, feeling this stretched but they were at school and Makoto's self control was rapidly deteriorating; he was about two more pumps away from fleeing the classroom to find a private space to jack off. In fact, he was probably about four more pumps away from just jacking off in the middle of the class. But then there was the other problem of the cock ring Haru had told him to wear too, keeping him painfully hard.

Every now and then he caught Haru's eyeline. The raven rarely paid attention in class and today, that was no exception. He was entirely focussed on Makoto, wearing his usual disinterested expression. If Makoto were of sound mind right now, he'd probably pick up on the very slight tint of fascination in Haru's blue orbs. The kind of fascination he usually only showed to water. It wouldn't be surprising if the boy stripped down to swimming trunks and attempted to swim in Makoto right now.

Self-control had definitely been key to getting through the day. Lunch had probably been the most difficult part as Rei and Nagisa joined the two older students in their classroom. Nagisa being Nagisa immediately announced that something seemed off with Makoto. Of course, the younger blonde's voice had been wrought with concern. Rei remained quiet other than wishing Makoto a speedy recovery from whatever illness he had. The bespectacled boy had also become quite flustered over something Nagisa had said but by that point Mako had pretty much lost track of the conversation.  
The two departed at the end of lunch none the wiser to Haru and Mako's sordid secret.

The Iwatobi foursome met up again after school for the swimming practise they'd missed yesterday. The tallest boy would be concerned but Haru had told him not to worry. And he'd believed the raven. Once Gou occupied Nagisa and Rei, Makoto stripped down, Haru keeping a close eye on him.  
The tape securing the pump was gently pulled off so that the sound didn't echo too loudly through the changing rooms. Before he could detach the pump from the toy thus deflating it, Haru issued a sharp 'No.' The two stared at each other for a moment before Makoto nodded, dropping the pump in favour of holding the base of the plug. He grabbed one of his disposed garments and bit down on it, hoping to muffle any moans.  
That was all the preparation Makoto needed before he slowly pulled the base out. It was stretching Makoto even more than before since it had been inflated to about a 4.5 inch diameter. The slow method was proving too difficult and the blonde's cock twitched from the stimulation. It had turned a vicious purple from the cock ring trapping most of the blood. In one swift move he pulled out the large plug, emitting a wanton moan that was caught in the shirt he was using as a gag. His ass hole was gaping and twitching from the disappointment of being empty,  
“Take off the ring.” Haru stated; it'd be very difficult to hide a boner of that size in his swimming gear. Makoto didn't need to be told twice; the cock ring was pulled off with one tug.  
It was only one tug Makoto had needed before he felt himself cumming over the tiled changing room floor. His cheeks flushed from releasing so easily, “It's okay.” Haru offered before stripping down to his own swim suit. The raven rummaged around in his school bag, before pulling out another toy they'd brought specifically for swimming; the anal beads. They were handed to Makoto who was cleaning up the mess he'd made on the floor, “Put these in.” The blonde took the beads, nodding as Haru left the rooms.  
He heard a few greetings and questions of what the two had been up to from the other members of the swim team as he began to insert the beads. Lube didn't seem necessary after the last toy; these beads were considerably smaller. Then again, there were an awful lot of them, and they reached places the secured butt plug couldn't. He'd inserted about five of the eight beads before feeling distinctly full. That didn't stop him, however; he craved that feeling.  
The remaining three were pushed up as far as the string would allow, sending the other balls deeper. It was a different feeling than being stretched and he probably liked this full feeling slightly less but at the same time was grateful for the change.  
Once secured he put on his suit before heading out to the pool. The balls all rubbed together and against Makoto's inner walls as he walked. If he'd not just released, he'd probably be getting quite hard again. He slipped into the pool and experimented with moving around whilst the other's were occupied. Makoto concluded he'd probably like swimming as much as Haru if he were plugged up all the time.

This routine seemed to go on for a few days. It reached a point, however, where the current toys had become too small for what Makoto wanted. He was still using them, of course, under Haru's instruction, but they weren't scratching that itch anymore. Even the inflatable butt plug wasn't large enough. Plus, they'd accidentally burst it when seeing how far it would actually stretch (fortunately, it wasn't in Makoto at the time). The raven had picked up on his friend's predicament, not that Makoto had freely expressed it and ordered some bigger toys online; he just wanted his friend happy. That still lead the two with the predicament of right now. The new shipment probably wouldn't be here until morning so they'd have to improvise until then.

Those thoughts were probably what lead the blue eyed boy to quite an obscure suggestion. Well, it had started off as a suggestion to look for around the house objects which were bigger than the toys and reasonably safe to insert. The search found nothing and the two boys sat on Haru's living room floor downhearted. That's when the sun reflected off an item in both boy's eyelines. An item neither of them would've thought to use but was actually perfect. The reflection from the sun was almost like a sign from God (if God was in the habit of sending people signs of what make-shift sex toy to use.)

Their childhood swim trophy.

It had ended up at Haru's through circumstance and the raven was quite glad it had. He picked it up. The weight was fairly heavy but the rest of the shape was especially phallic-like and larger than everything else Makoto had used,  
“I don't think it's right, Haru-chan.” Makoto stated, uncomfortably shifting. Despite his growing erection from the mere thought of something that size inside of him, morally he determined it to be wrong,  
“But it's to make Makoto happy.” Haru protested and placed the shaped metal on the table, next to the lube. The blonde wore an uneasy look as if very conflicted before he scrunched his eyes and nodded,  
“Okay.” He commented and began to strip down, fairly quickly; he either wanted this over and done with or he just couldn't wait to try it. Haru made himself busy coating the thing in lube, leaving Mako to stretch himself out. Even with the size his hole currently was, he wouldn't be able to fit in that thing without some effort. The other toys were useful for stretching. He used the remaining butt plug initially and then the plug and beads in a combination before he was ready. Haru finished slicking up the object, pushing it towards Makoto who took a deep breath before reaching for it.

Green and blue eyes met each other as Haru gave a nod and Makoto placed the metal at his entrance. One more deep breath before a sharp push upwards and the metal was in. Several moans escaped his lips all at once as the object was continually pushed in him until he reached the heavy base. It met some resistance from Makoto not preparing thoroughly enough but he enjoyed the force from a slightly too big object.  
The cool metal contrasted with his heated hole as he violently constricted around it, his hole instinctively trying to expel the intrusion as Makoto pushed it further in. When the trophy grazed his prostate, the boy couldn't hold back a pleasured scream. His entire body shuddered as he fell forward, lewdly panting from the experience.  
For a few torturous moments, he kept the object still, just pressing against his nerve bundle before he ever so slowly pulled it out. The blonde whimpered slightly as it lost contact with his prostate. Only an inch or so remained inside him before he stopped pulling out and purposely pushed back in with force. Once again, he found himself gripping for purchase on the carpet and finding nothing in return. Fortunately, Haru noticed and offered Makoto a hand. The larger teen squeezed down tightly as the trophy made prostate contact again.

Makoto flushed from the experience and realising what a sight he must look, cock dripping with pre-cum from having a shaped piece of metal with significant childhood memories rammed up his ass. He moaned again as he pictured the site and twitched around the trophy. He built up a steady pace, moans increasing as his speed got increasingly faster. With one large push, he felt fully impaled upon the trophy and released an impressive amount of cum over the carpet again, splashing a little on Haru.  
The teen rolled onto his side, basking in after glow a moment before slipping out the trophy and releasing his grip from Haru's hand. The raven gently tussled Makoto's hair before moving to clean up the mess, “Ah, sorry, Haru-chan. You didn't get to cum again!” The green-eyed boy sincerely remarked, sitting up, his chest rising and falling quite deeply, “You can fuck me if you want, although, you'll probably need something else in there too.” Makoto modestly rubbed the back of his head. The raven nodded as he disappeared to the kitchen to dispose of the cleaning rags he'd been using. In all honesty, he would've settled for jacking off alone, just from the memory of Makoto and the trophy but it was still nothing compared to the real thing. He returned to the living room where his friend was positioning himself, inserting two of the smaller toys and waiting for Haru.

Unsurprisingly, Makoto was exhausted by the time Haru was finished. The raven released himself deep into Makoto before inserting the butt plug (which was only just big enough to not slip out). The blonde smiled up at Haru who began tidying up somewhat, before sitting up to help out. Haru's fresh cum plugged in him would certainly help him keep patient until the toys arrived tomorrow. Plus, it was the weekend, meaning the two could experiment for a much longer time with the new items.  
After tidying, the two cuddled up to one another in bed, Mako still plugged with the other's seed. Yet again, the two slept very soundly together.


End file.
